Cementless holding arrangements for the bulbs of halogen cycle incandescent lamps are known; in such lamps, the press stem of the bulb is secured in a base without attaching cement, the base then being attached to a holder for placement and holding of the lamp in a socket, or in a reflector housing. The holder may be shaped in disc form with lugs which extend generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the lamp. The lugs are bent off at right angles. The right angle lugs are welded to a positioning ring. The positioning ring is combined with the base shell to form an interfitting group or assembly; it may also be formed as a single element deep drawn structure. In manufacture, the lamp bulb and the holder are assembled to form a subassembly which is then placed on a positioning ring, adjusted to accurately locate the focal point of the filaments with respect to the ring, for subsequent welding of the lugs with the ring to maintain the adjustment (see German Utility Model DE-GM No. 78 22 290).